Zig-Mo Friendship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Mo Mashkour, known as Zo (Z'ig/M'o) or Mig '('M'o/Z'ig), began when Zig joined Mo's rock band WhisperHug, as the lead singer. Friendship History Overview Mo and Zig first met when Zig auditioned for Mo's band, WhisperHug, eventually joining as the lead vocalist. Mo teased Zig about his cheap four month aniversary gift to Tori, also questioning why they were even celebrating four months. Listening to his bandmates joke about the situation, Zig decides to take Damon's advice and take Tori to an expensive dinner, but Dine-and-dash without tellign her. He ends up ditching the bill with Mo's girlfriend, Marisol, who approaches him the next day threatening to tell Mo what he did unless he paid her back by the end of the day. In order to pay Marisol back without anybody finding out, Zig steals dance ticket money from an unmanned booth. When he Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Zig, Mo and the other members of WhisperHug are seen practicing, and Mo says that Zig has to learn the guitar part. He says he can't because of his four month anniversary and Mo and the other members of WhisperHug make fun of Zig because of the gift that he is going to give Tori. In Got Your Money (2), Zig, Mo and the other members of WhisperHug are going to perform at the school dance but Zig shows up late due to stealing money from the Student Counsel. When he gets there, Mo tells Tori what kind of idiot doesn't have a cell, talking about Zig and Zig answers an idiot who can't afford one later they perform at the school dance. In Tonight, Tonight, Zig, Mo and the rest of WhisperHug are at the mall to find out if they made it into the Battle Of The Bands and they find out they did get in and they cheer. Later Zig, Mo and the rest of WhisperHug are going to practice for the Battle Of The Bands and they talk about final exams. Later Zig, Mo and the rest of WhisperHug are at the Battle Of The Bands they cheer when the event starts and listens to Chaz Bono give advice to everyone that's performing, Missy's band Ezra's Pound is called up to perform and Zig, Mo, and the rest of the members of WhisperHug are shocked when they find out Missy's band stole their song, later they talk about what are they going to do then they find out they are disqualified from the competition because Adam punched Ezra's Pound drummer. Later they found out their back in the Battle Of The Bands because Adam talked to Chaz Bono and got them back in but Adam can't perform with them, they perform and they get 3rd place. Trivia *They both are in the band WhisperHug. *Both Mo's girlfriend Marisol Lewis and Zig's ex-girlfriend Tori Santamaria were on the power squad. *They both have been at least somewhat involved with a student-teacher scandal: Mo encouraged Sav to go out with Ms. Oh, and Zig was accused of liking his French teacher Madame Jean-Aux. Gallery Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Fdkjgf.jpg Tumblr mdyfl0GUOz1r23zk3.jpg Whisperhugband2.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Dflkgjf.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions